Electrical switches which are responsive to physical forces are used in a wide variety of applications. In some particular applications, it is desired that the switch respond to a predetermined amount of force or pressure so that the contacts of the switch are closed only after the threshold force on the closure member of the switch is exceeded. A typical construction for such a switch employs a metal contact which is cantilevered or otherwise suspended so that it will deflect under pressure toward the other contact. A pressure switch with such a construction may be subject to metal fatigue if the switch is used often, and such switches are not easily adjusted to select the amount of force required to trip the switch.
While many pressure responsive switches are available commercially now, there is a particular need for an adjustable pressure switch which is simple, lightweight and compact, inexpensive, easily adjustable in the amount of pressure required to trip the switch, and reliable over an extended period of use.